Swapped
by Hinagiku Ai
Summary: What! Toshiro is Rangiku and Rangiku is Toshiro?
1. Switched Bodies

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto are total polar opposites. One is responsible, a workaholic, antisocial, cold demeanor and a prodigy. The other is lazy(when is comes to paperwork), an alcoholic, social, cheerful and tall. Though they manage to work well with each other besides the fact that they don't like how the other acts. So, what if one day you wake up inside the body of the person you'd least like to be?

**~~H16~~**

A light grunt was heard from the bedroom of Squad 10's lieutenant. Left, right, left, right the person underneath the sheets kept on shifting to a different position over and over. "Argh!" finally after not being able to get comfortable, two tired eyes opened. Our lovely lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto sat up from her bed, blinking tiredly and feeling a bit dizzy.

_'My head feel like it's going to explode.'_ She took a look at her surroundings, she titled she head and gave a questionable look.

_'Where the heck am I?' _Something was wrong, something was off. Blue eyes traveled down to find two big _objects_, fear was evident in said eyes.

_'Wha...what's the hell is going on!' _feet quickly reached the floor. More and more confusion was caused.

_'Why?...Why is the floor so high!' _Oh yes, something was definently wrong. She examined further. Slender fingers, curves, a big bust, tall, long ginger hair.

_'No...no...it's impossible!' _Panicked, feet ran to find the bathroom, after finding and entering she placed herself in font of the mirror. Horror and the color was drained out of her face.

"I'm...I'm i-in Matsumoto's body!" Oh, no this whole time it had been Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of Squad 10. Realization hit after seconds of the shock.

"If I'm in Matsumoto's body then she...she's in mine!" he shouted and soon covered his mouth.

"Not only in the body...I have her voice too." Hitsugaya slapped now "his" forehead. "This is not good."

Toshiro, in his new body paced back and forth, back and forth to find out what exactly caused this, but his train of thought was abruptly stopped by loud panic knocks on the door. He opened the door only to reveal, himself standing, horrified.

"T-t-Taicho!" Toshiro had to admit, he was paranoid when he saw himself and knowing Rangiku was the one in his body.

"Matsumoto" he said uneasily. Rangiku, who was currently residing in her captains body fainted from the massive shock.

"M-Matsumoto! Get a hold of yourself!" Toshiro shouted. He had no other choice but to lift his own body inside Rangiku's home.

_'How are we going to fix this?' _for now he had to somehow calm down his overly shocked lieutenant Rangiku when she awakes. _'Why me?' _he mentally asked in annoyance.

Now stuck in one another's body, what will happen? How will they cope with this? How can they hide the fact they switched bodies? How will their lives be affected? More importantly though, how the hell are they going to switch back to their own body!

* * *

You can take this as a prolouge. The idea suddenly popped up and I thought it'd be something fun to write out.


	2. The Discussion

"Mmmm" came the moan of the once fainted Rangiku in Toshiro's body.

"M-Matsumoto?" asked Toshiro eying his lieutenant sceptically.

"Huh...Taicho! You wouldn't believe the dream I had! I woke up and I was in _your _body! Isn't that funny!" she chuckled, but stopped realizing her voice sounded...well not hers. Toshiro responded carefully, otherwise Rangiku was sure to faint yet again. "Matsumoto, that wasn't a dream. You're in my body and I'm in yours."

Rangiku gazed her eyes downward and sure enough, she saw the huge differences. Her bust, gone. Her curves, no more. Her long ginger hair, now replaced with snowy white _short _hair. The change most noticeable, her height.

"Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked concerned.

"I'm...I'm...a guy!" she shouted. Toshiro cocked an eyebrow _'Shouldn't she be concerned about other things?' _

"Not just any guy, I'm stuck in a short guys body!" Rangiku rambled on, still in complete shock. "Toshiro's" or in this case Rangiku's left eye started twitching.

"Matsu-" but he stopped midway because he saw...himself sniffing. _'Oh no, I'm seeing myself cry!' _

"We'll figure something out so quit crying."

"I can't, I find out I'm in your body and you're in my beautiful body!" this only caused Toshiro to grab a handful of his new long ginger hair.

"Where's the _beauty_?"he mumbled, unfortunately for him Rangiku heard and glared.

"There's loads of beauty! My hair, my bust, my curves and my _height_!" Toshiro growled before retorting, "That's not the way I see it. All I see is annoying _long _hair, a bothersome and heavy _bust_ and your height is not something easy to adjust too!"

Rangiku pouted and blinked innocently, Toshiro almost gagged at the sight _'I have a feeling I'm going to see things that _I_ wouldn't normally do.' _

"Taicho! I don't like this! I want my body back!"

"Matsumoto quit acting childish when you're in my body!"

"Quit acting mean when you're in my body!" Rangiku angrily responded and crossed her arms over her captains chest. Toshiro shivered a bit, "Did the temperature drop down? It's getting cold." he started rubbing "his" hands together for warmth. Rangiku eyes widen in surprise.

"You're actually _cold _taicho! I'm not." she said, wondering why she wasn't she shivering from the cold.

"It's you who is causing this!" Toshiro exclaimed. Rangiku pouted yet again, "It's not my fault, I don't know how to control you weather changing thingy power!"

Toshiro slapped his forehead. "Listen, we're going to have to go to work tomorrow, so _try _to act like me." to this Rangiku's face drained out of color.

"Act...like _you? _Taicho, that's an impossible task! I have to..to attend meetings and worse p-p-p-"

"Paperwork" Toshiro finished. "Exactly!" Rangiku cried out mortified. Toshiro smirked, "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing." Rangiku almost caused a fit from all this new found information.

"This is a huge deal, everyone will ask you to go out drinking, while I am expected to do your and my own paperwork!" hearing this Toshiro's new blue eyes widen in fear. "Drinking?" Rangiku nodded, "Drinking...and I swear taicho if you lose my title of being the biggest drinker, I will lose your title!"

"What is my title?" he asked. "Of being a serious, antisocial prodigy!" she retorted. Toshiro only groaned. Rangiku decided best to speak, "So if I'm you and your me...then I have to live at your place, act like you and you have to act like me and live here. This, is not good, but I being the most wonderful lieutenant there is will keep your title and be the new taicho of division 10!" Rangiku proudly stated.

Toshiro sighed, he really had no choice. He was going to have to trust Matsumoto to not wreck his image in front of everyone, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of putting trust in her. Matsumoto was always one to do things without thinking when overly happy. "I guess I have no choice...I'll keep your image and be l-lieutenant of the squad." oh how difficult this was all going to be indeed. With Rangiku being new captain and him having to act like the new lieutenant, he just hoped for everything to turn out okay. He dreaded the thought of tomorrow.

* * *

^^ and the fun starts! Well...tomorrow, but you get my meaning. I'm having really fun writing this and I just hope you're having as much fun reading this. (I know they don't have days off, but lets assume for some strange reason they did.)


	3. First Day of Disaster

In the barracks of division 10, inside the Taicho's quarters was none other than Rangiku?

_'What the hell is Matsumoto thinking! She's supposed to be the one here not me!' _he gritted his teeth in annoyance, so much for trusting Rangiku to be early. He paced the room wondering, cursing and hoping his lieutenant wasn't doing anything stupid in his body.

Suddenly, the door slided open, and in walked Nanao with a stack of paperwork. "I'm here with the paperwork Hitsugaya...Rangiku?" Nanao asked in amazement. _'Crap!Crap! I forgot I'm the one who's suppose to be late.' _

"Ugh...hi Nanao!" Toshiro tried to say as cheerfully as he could with his new voice. Nanao gave a skeptical look which made Toshiro feel uneasy very uneasy.

"What are you up to?" she curiously, but sternly asked. _'I have to think of something quick!' _So Toshiro did what he knew Rangiku would do best, pout.

"Ne, Nanao! Why do you always assume I'm up to something. I decided to show up early is all!" Nanao threw a glare his way, "I really hope that's all you're doing Rangiku."

"I am!" he defended. _'I don't know how long I'm going to last under this pressure!' _

"Where's your taicho?" Toshiro was quickly trying to find an answer to save his dear life. Just what the hell was he suppose to tell her? '_I am the Captain.' _no way she'd believe that.

"Taicho! I'm here!" came the...horrible bubbly voice of himself. _'Oh no, why! Why me!' _Nanao turned to see the small taicho having a smile plastered. She raised an eyebrow this was unlike the taicho. Rangiku newly teal eyes widen in shock._'I'm busted, quick Rangiku think, think!' _

"That's how annoying you sound when greeting me." she said loosing the smile. Toshiro had to play along in order for Rangiku's plan to become believable for Nanao, so he did what he had to.

"Ne, that's not very funny t-t-taicho!" he said trying his hardest to keep the pout on Rangiku's features. Nanao stared at both for a few seconds, before believing the act.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Excuse me." she slided the door opened and headed out. Rangiku walked over to the couch and sighed.

"That was a close one! Ne, taicho!" Toshiro eyes twitched. "Matsumoto we almost were discovered. Didn't I say you were suppose to be here early!" to this Rangiku did her famous pout with her new features.

"It's not so easy waking up early! Besides...I had...laughters when changing." she explained carefully, eyes full of amusement. Toshiro glared, "Just what the hell do you mean."

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Rangiku mischievously smiled. Toshiro simply ignored her and headed for his desk and sat.

"As long as no one comes it's fine acting like ourselves." explained Toshiro, to which Rangiku happily complied.

"Rangiku!" boomed a voice, which made Toshiro fall off his chair and Rangiku sit up from the couch.

"What?" she asked, curiously. The voice, was none other then Renji Abarai. He gave a questionable look to Toshiro.

"Ugh...actually looking for Rangiku, sir." Rangiku frowned, "But I a—ohhh, right...Ra- I mean Matsumoto, Abarai wants a word with you." Toshiro stood up and gave a smile. "What can I do for you Aba- I mean Renji?" Renji was confused, "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"Of course! Taicho is just being...ugh...different." Toshiro answered. _'Why! Why me!' _Rangiku stood up from the couch, walking over to "her" desk.

"Well Abarai, I hope you're not bothering my _lieutenant _for something non-work related." Rangiku sent Renji a glare, but inside she had tears flowing down her face. 

_'This isn't fair! Renji was going to make an excuse to bail me out of work today! Why, why me!' _

"Well Hitsugaya-taicho, there's a lieutenant's meeting." Renji nervously tried sounding convincing.

"I wasn't informed of this." Toshiro said out loud. Renji sent a paranoid look his way, something between the lines of 'Dude I am trying to bail you out of work!' kind of look. Rangiku face palmed "her" forehead. Toshiro mentally sighed, _'This is an excuse to bail her out of work.' _

Rangiku decided best to speak up, "Well alrighty, Matsumoto you should follow Abarai." Toshiro sent daggers her way, while Rangiku gave him an apologetic look.

"Of course _taicho._" Toshiro venomously answered in a whispered. Renji nodded approvingly , and said they should be heading to the "meeting". Renji went ahead, "Rangiku" following, but stopped whipping her head to the captain.

"The paperwork better be _finished taicho_." Rangiku flinched from the glare sent her way before he disappeared to follow Renji. _'Who knew I could do such an evil glare.' _she sighed, she looked forward and so the huge pile of paperwork on her taicho's desk. _'This sucks!' _

**~~H16~~**_  
_

Meanwhile, with Renji and Toshiro. Renji was laughing his head off.

"Oh man, I really thought he was going to interrogate me! Woo, we got lucky, right Rangiku?" Toshiro, referred as Rangiku twitched his lip upward.

"Yeah...taicho is so easy to fool." _'I'm not an idiot' _he added mentally.

"Yeah! Anyways lets head to that bar. Kira, Hisagi and Ikkaku should already be there." Toshiro shifted uncomfortably, "Well...actually Renji I have some things to attend to that are important." Renji cocked an eyebrow.

"What? Rangiku are you pulling my leg, nothing is more important to you then sake!" Toshiro nervously laughed. "Right...silly me."

"Let's go!" and with that he dragged poor Toshiro to a bar.

* * *

Our poor Taicho is going to be dragged to a bar. What will happen? Do you think Rangiku will finish the paperwork? ^^ Just going to have to find out.


	4. Work and Sake

"Just...20 papers to...go." Rangiku tiredly said to herself. _'And taicho wonders why I don't do paperwork' _Her thoughts, however, were disturbed by the door sliding open, revealing once again Nanao.

"Here's is your lieutenant's paperwork Hitsugaya-taicho." Rangiku's teal eyes widen in complete horror.

"You're...you're joking right?" she said. Nanao raised an eyebrow, "No...you always end up doing her paperwork." Rangiku could swear she heard herself crying.

"Right...I'll get right to it." Nanao's features read, 'concern and curiousness'

"Are you okay Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rangiku nodded, "Of course, it's just I haven't been...myself lately."

Meaning?" _'Damn! Why is Nanao so curious!' _

"Meaning...never mind I have paperwork to do." Nanao nodded, and excused herself out. Rangiku closed her eyes and sighed, but the moment she re-opened them she saw the evil mischievous smiles of paperwork. She glared full heartedly. _'You're enjoying this aren't you paperwork!' _she heaved another sigh before reaching to get another piece of paper. 'Slit' Rangiku eye twitched and examined her slit finger...well her taicho's slit finger. It wasn't until seconds later did Rangiku yelp in pain.

"Paper cut!" she licked the blood that was oozing out her taicho's finger. _'I bet taicho is having a blast!' _

**~~H16~~**_  
_

"Woo! Hey guys, sorry we're late, Rangiku here was making me drag her all the way here!" Renji explained while glaring at Rangiku.

Toshiro glared back, "I told you I had some things to attend to!" Kira gave a puzzled expression. "So, you would skip out on sake and go to your important thing?" "Ugh...well..." poor Toshiro was at a loss. Renji laughed, "She's pulling our legs guys, it's obvious!"

Hisagi nodded in agreement while Ikkaku gritted his teeth, "Hey come on guys, lets start the competition!" Toshiro, was now filled with worry, there was no way to get out of this situation. _'The paperwork better be finished Matsumoto, or else what I'm about to do, you're going to pay big time.' _

"Alright! Let's start it off with 2 bottles of sake!" Ikkaku exclaimed. Renji snorted, "That's too easy, but alright let's start!" with that Hisagi and Kira gave everyone 2 bottles of sake. Toshiro stared at the bottles, full of disgust.

"Okay! 1, 2, 3 drink!" yelled Renji and thus everyone drank. Toshiro gulped before picking the bottle of sake and placing it close to his...well Rangiku's mouth. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before finally sake was poured into his mouth. His didn't stop drinking till the bottle was empty, he placed in on the table. His throat burned, it was painful.

_'This...this is horrible!' _He stared at the other bottle still left to drink. He gulped before taking it in his hand. In one painful gulp he drank everything, leaving no single drop. His head was throbbing in pain and his throat wasn't any better.

"Alright!" Renji yelled, he grinned his cheesy grin before turning his head to "Rangiku".

"Ehh, you don't look so good Ran." Toshiro threw a glare at the poor red head. "I'm fine! 2 little bottles of sake won't get me drunk so easily!" she(he) said, slurring his words a bit. Hisagi chuckled, "Of course not! It'll take more than that to bring you down!"

Toshiro nodded approvingly, but inside he was feeling like crap. _'Damn, this is far stronger than I imagined.' _

"Here ya go guys!" Kira announced passing everyone 2 more bottles of sake. Toshiro almost puked at the sight. Renji smiled, "Woo, watch out Rangiku. Cuz' this time I'm winning the competition." Toshiro tried laughing, but failed miserably.

"Go!" Hisagi yelled, and everyone grabbed the first bottle of sake. Toshiro hesitated, he slowly grabbed the bottle of sake and gazed at it.

_'Can't I just throw it?' _his blue eyes widen, why didn't he think of that earlier? He focused his attention on the gang and noticed no one was paying the slightest attention. So he placed the bottles of sake on the ground.

"Ahh, that hit the spot!" Renji said, still having a smile on his features.

"Ehh? Rangiku where are your sake bottles?" Kira asked, Toshiro cursed himself, but was saved by the loud voice of Ikkaku.

"Here we go another batch!" this time 4 were placed in front of everyone. Toshiro swore he was going to shout out 'enough' but that would be un-Rangiku like.

"Go!" Ikkaku shouted and again sake was being poured down throats. Toshiro eyes twitched, _'If I place these on the floor too, everyone will get suspicious.' _he had no other choice he was going to have to drink at least 2. So he grabbed the nearest bottle and poured it down "his" already painful throat. He set it down with a loud thud, and he reached for the next

"I can't take this!" Kira declared and fainted on the spot. Ikkaku and Renji laughed their heads off. "K-K-Kira that was only 8 bottles of sake!" Renji teased. Toshiro had an alarmed look, after 8 bottles and one was down already?

"Another round!" Hisagi said while passing 5 bottles this time. Toshiro eyes widen in horror. _'I haven't even finished the other 2!' _

"Go!" Renji announced and started drinking. Toshiro glared at the bottle before grabbing one.

"Taicho!" a voice boomed. Everyone stopped their drinking and their eyes widen in fear. Toshiro who was ready to pour yet more sake stopped and turned his head to see himself standing furiously. Ikkaku was the first to speak.

"Wait...did you just say taicho?" he asked. Rangiku sent daggers at Ikkaku making him quiver in fear, "No, I said Matsumoto you're just to drunk to hear well."

_'Thank goodness for that too. Otherwise I'd be in trouble.' _

"Ma-I mean taicho...what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Matsumoto you neglected your paperwork. I'm tired of doing it for you, so you're coming with me." Renji whispered to "Rangiku".

"Sorry Ran, looks like this competition is postponed." He slowly nodded, he mentally thanked Matsumoto for saving him. He stood up and tried walking as straight as he could. He turned back and smiled at them, something he knew Rangiku would do.

"Sorry guys, but taicho caught me! Maybe some other time." he turned around and started walking out again. Once out he sighed in relief. Rangiku smirked.

"Sooo, taicho how's the drinking life." Toshiro glared at her, "How's the work life Matsumoto?" he asked with a hint of amusement. Rangiku threw her newly arms in the air, "Terrible, just plain terrible! I'm surprised I even _finished." _Toshiro's eyes were full of shock, "You're joking."

"I'm not! I finished and it ended up with me getting 3 paper cuts!" she said still angry about the evil paperwork. Toshiro started laughing which caught Rangiku completely surprised. "Taicho? Are you okay?" Toshiro stopped his laughter for a few seconds, before sending a cheeky smile her way.

"I'm..." Rangiku stared in fear as she saw her body came tumble to the ground. "T-t-taicho!" she yelled out. _'Why did you have to faint here! In the middle of the road!' _it was still a pretty long way till they reached Seireitei not to mention it was already dark out.

* * *

Poor Toshiro and Rangiku, right? Only problem now is that Rangiku has to drag her own body, but how will she manage that? It's one disaster after another.


	5. Ichigo's Arrival of Consequences

_'Okay, calm down Rangiku. There's no one here, it's the middle of the dark. If I can successfully drag my own body out of here it'll all be fine...how the hell am I going to drag my body! With a tiny body, there is no way in hell I'll make it by sunrise!' _Rangiku sighed in frustration.

"Yo! Toshiro!" Rangiku almost squeaked from the sudden voice she cautiously turned her head only to come face to face with Ichigo Kurasaki.

_'Oh Noooo! My life is ruined...was he always that tall?' _

"Ichi- Kuraski! How many times have I told you it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" Rangiku glared, but inside she was a total mess.

Ichigo chuckled, "Same ol' Toshiro. Hey is that Rangiku?" he said glancing behind Rangiku herself. Her teal eyes went wide, _'Crap!' _

"Well yeah, she got so wasted she fainted." Ichigo laughed, "Wow! Need a hand to bring her to her place?" at hearing this Rangiku's eyes lightened, but she kept her cool otherwise it would be obvious Ichigo would notice some differences in her taicho's usual actions.

"Suit yourself, just don't complain to me she's heavy." _'Yeah right! I'm as light as a feather!' _

"I'll take my chances." he responded before lifting "Rangiku" and following the real Rangiku.

"What are you doing here i- Kurasaki?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, the usual I came to visit." Rangiku merely nodded.

"So, why are you even here Toshiro?"

"Simple, Matsumoto was slacking off and I came to drag her."

"How harsh." Ichigo commented. "We're here." Rangiku announced, Ichigo gave a curious look, "So I'm guessing you know were everyone lives?" Rangiku almost fell from the comment, but kept her cool.

"Of course not, I have to know where me lieutenant lives at don't I?" Ichigo pondered for a moment before casually shrugging. "I guess, beats me though." "Sake...gross...tired..." came the sound of Rangiku. The actual Rangiku panicked a bit. Ichigo's eyebrows lifted, "Okay? Rangiku sure has some strange dreams."

Rangiku huffed, "Well I don't know about that." _'Jerk' _she mentally added.

"How do we go in? Or do we just dump her here?" _'D-d-dump me here! How rude can this guy get!' _Rangiku angrily thought, but she had no choice. She can't go and act like she knew exactly where everything was, because obviously her taicho wasn't some stalker to stalk anyone.

"Who cares, just leave her be, I'm going." Ichigo gently placed "Rangiku" in front of her door while he followed "Toshiro". Rangiku glanced back and apologized to her sleeping taicho mentally.

**~~H16~~**

"So Toshiro, we're you headed." Rangiku scowled knowing possibly her taicho would do such a thing. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho! If you must know I am heading home." Ichigo chuckled, "Right, well mind if I join you?" Rangiku's teal eyes widen. _'What! Of course not, but how can I say that. Even I have no clue what taicho would say here!' _

"Only for a while, I hate staying up late." _'That's the best I came up with.' _Ichigo ruffled Rangiku's newly short white hair.

"Of course, a kid like you needs his rest." A vein popped in Rangiku's head, _'Kid! I am not a kid!' _

"Kurasaki I'm no kid!" Ichigo just laughed, "Sure, sure." _'Wow now I know how taicho feels when being called a kid.' _They had finally reached the place and luckily for Rangiku she made sure to memorize her taicho's place. She went into along with Ichigo.

"So plain." Ichigo mumbled, to which Rangiku sighed, "Shut up, I hate going overboard with unnecessary things." Ichigo shrugged it off, before settling down. It had been that way for 30 minutes, Rangiku was successfully fooling Ichigo and she had to admit they had a decent conversation.

"So then-"

"Matsumoto! How dare you leave me out your place!" came an angry tone of voice. Rangiku's eye widen and Ichigo gave a puzzled look. Toshiro's blue eyes also widen. "Wait...what?" Ichigo questioned. _'Oh crap' _came both thought of captain and lieutenant. Just how will they get out of this one?

* * *

And there are more and more problems. I'm asking a question for all my readers, I have half of the next chapter done, but I want to ask. Would you prefer Ichigo finding out the secret or should I make another excuse to bail out Toshiro and Rangiku? Let me know your opinion!


	6. Chaos Strikes

"Eh, I mean...taicho!" Toshiro tried fooling, but the look given to him he knew they were in big trouble.

"What's going on?"

"It must be Matsumoto's drunk talk." Rangiku tried sounding convincing.

"Okay, Rangiku can't be that drunk to mistaken you as herself." Ichigo interrogated.

"It's opposite day?" Toshiro tried miserably, knowing that was the lamest excuse _he _came up with.

"Opposite day?" Ichigo questioned, obviously not believing them.

"We made a bet!" Rangiku shouted. Ichigo jumped from the sudden outburst of "Toshiro".

"A bet?"

"Yeah!" Toshiro went along.

"We made a bet that...ughh..."

"You guys are clueless, what's really going on here?" Ichigo pressured. Toshiro grabbed a handful of his ginger hair.

"We're not getting out of this one Matsumoto." Ichigo was more confused, he titles his head.

"What's with the change of attitude?"

"I guess you're right taicho." Ichigo faced who he knew as Toshiro.

"What? Wait! What the heck are you guys going on about." Ichigo impatiently said.

"The truth is, I'm not Matsumoto, I'm Toshiro."

"I'm not my taicho, I'm Rangiku."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yeah and I'm not really Ichigo I'm Renji."

"We're serious! Kurasaki, we somehow woke up in each others body!" Toshiro explained annoyed. Rangiku nodded.

"So...you're really Toshiro and the one I was talking to was Rangiku?"

"Yeah." Toshiro answered. Ichigo snickered making him burst in laughters.

"What's so funny Ichigo!" Rangiku spoke up.

"You expect me to believe all this! This is all too much for me!"

"What's he's trying to say is 'I'm so freaked out right now I'm laughing to make it seem natural'" Toshiro stated.

Ichigo wiped the laughing tears, "Can I just believe when you said it was opposite day?"

"No" came both replies of the captain and lieutenant.

Ichigo paled, "You're serious...how the hell have you managed to keep it a secret?" Rangiku heaved an exaggerated sigh, "It was _not _a simple process! I had to adjust to taicho's actions."

Toshiro gritted his teeth, "Shut up Matsumoto, you know as well as I that you're not even trying to act like me."

"Not true!" Rangiku complained.

"..."

"Taicho I think Ichigo's gone mute."

"His fault for not wanting to believe us." Ichigo soon opened his mouth, and the next thing he said scared both Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Wait, till I tell Renji."

"WHAT!" both screamed, paranoid.

Ichigo soon shunpo'd away, but not before saying his last words, "I have to tell someone!"

Rangiku shouted, "Why does it have to be him!" Toshiro grabbed Matsumoto's zanpakto, Rangiku's eyes widen.

"T-taicho! Can you really use Haineko?"

"I have no idea, but Kurasaki isn't getting away." and with that said, Toshiro shunpo'd himself going after Ichigo.

"But taicho!" Rangiku shouted before mumbling, "I'll look like a killer." Rangiku sighed and started to shunpo as well.

* * *

Short right? Next chapter will be longer that I assure you of. Poor Ichigo making the wrong mistake. The question now...Will Toshiro learn how to wield Haineko? Chances are, no. Will Ichigo make it to Renji? Probability, 30% chance.


	7. Ukitake's Presence

"Kurasaki!" Toshiro furiously yelled as he still held Haineko. Ichigo ran and ran for his dear life trying to find Renji.

"Stop trying to murder me!" there was no way of getting away, Toshiro closed in and Ichigo got even more panicked.

"Taicho don't murder him when your in my body!" Rangiku yelled out.

"Help me!" Ichigo cried out as he kept shunpo'ing faster, well as fast as he could go.

"What is all this ruckus?" questioned the gentle Ukitake of squad 13.

"Kurasaki, stop or I'll pierce this through your flesh!"

"Rangiku?" the two figures ran past the captain.

"Taichooo, wait! Stop!"

"Toshiro?" Ukitake once again questioned. Rangiku who in Ukitake's eyes was Toshiro ran past said captain too.

"What...just happened?" Rangiku kept shunpoing. _'This is going nowhere, how the hell am I going to stop them!' _a thought occurred,

"I can freeze them in their tracks!" her eye lighten, but it wasn't so simple. "Just how am I suppose to do that." She thought for moments and long moments, she pointed her finger at the far figures and shouted, "Freeze!" ...complete silence.

_'Well...maybe I'm suppose to think it.' _so Rangiku tried again, "Freeze!"

"Kura-ahhhh!" Toshiro fell flat on his face, Ichigo glanced back chuckling,

"Later Toshi—ahhhh!" he too had fallen. Rangiku shunpo'd to where they had ended up and smiled proud of herself.

"Look, I learned how to freeze people in their track! Taicho! D-did you bruise my face!"

Toshiro threw daggers, "For your sake, I really hope that's the case." Ichigo tried breaking free, but to no avail.

"Nooo, I'm going to get murdered!"

"Freeezeeee!" from feet to knee Ichigo had frozen.

"Hey!"

Rangiku giggled, "Oh this is so much fun!" Toshiro had to admit it was funny, he had successfully unfroze himself and closed in on Ichigo.

"Rangiku!" came a dead set on demanding voice of Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taicho!" Toshiro said stunned. Ukitake skeptically focused on "Rangiku".

"What were you planning to do to Ichigo?"

"Ehh, nothing..." _'Great interrupted and caught'_

"Matsumoto is crazy Ukitake-taicho, don't listen to anything she says." Rangiku said. Ukitake looked at the hopeless figure of Ichigo, the murder aura of "Rangiku" and the little taicho of squad 10.

"What's going on?"

"They're not what they are! They're—mphhh!" Ichigo struggled and Toshiro placed both hands full forced over his mouth.

"Ichigo is being silly, he's delusional after our little race." Toshiro explained while silently glaring at Ichigo.

"You were racing?" Ukitake asked, still skeptical of all this.

"Yes, Matsumoto thought if she could beat Ichigo, she could beat me." Rangiku said.

"Then why, if I may ask, were you shunpo'ing Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho! If you must know, I was the referee." Ichigo eyes traveled to every figure and decided to bite back, literally. Since Toshiro's newly arms were loosening he took the chance and bit him.

"Ow!" Toshiro pulled back "his" hands,

"This is Toshiro!" Ichigo pointed at Rangiku aka Toshiro.

Ukitake gasped, "Ichigo, I know Toshiro is handsome all, but comparing him to Rangiku is like...thinking he's a girl!"

Ichigo slapped his forehead, "No! I mean this _is _Toshiro! And that little shorty standing over there _is _Rangiku!"

Ukitake started chuckling, "My, my Ichigo. Are you sure you're okay? If this was Rangiku, she'd have her little habits!"

"What habits?" Toshiro asked.

"Silly, habits in which if I said I stole your sake, you'd freak!" Rangiku's teal eyes widened, she forcefully grab poor Ukitake's robe and brought him down to her new level. "_What?_" _'Oh crap, we're busted.' _thought Toshiro as he saw the stunned look by Ukitake-taicho.

"Ichigo! Finally I've found you!" a devilish voice came as he appeared from the shadows. Ichigo once already stood up, he looked to the direction of the voice only to have the color drained from his face.

"K-Kenpachi!" _'Oh we are so not getting out of this.'_ thought again the young taicho. Rangiku, now next to her own body, muttered about how she was going to murder Ukitake slowly and painfully. Ukitake slowly regained composure and eyed the two figures

_'Could Ichigo be right?' _

"Come on, let's fight!" Kenpachi smile widened.

Ichigo sweat dropped, "I...have to go...bye!" and so he ran away. Kenpachi laughing before running as well. Ukitake would have gone too, but he stared at the two figures. Toshiro nervously twitched now and then while Rangiku nervously chuckled.

"Let's have a talk, both of you."

_'Dooooooomed' _were both thoughts of the already paranoid Captain and lieutenant.

* * *

So, now we're finally going to have a serious how to fix talk with Ukitake! Poor Ichigo, getting followed by Kenpachi! So what will occure now? ^^ Maybe another certain captain will be invlolved, pretty sure you'll know who. Guesses?


	8. Where Going to Do What Now?

The atmosphere was tense, awkward, and nerve racking. Ukitake placed the tea on his table while the two figures before him sat still. Toshiro stayed collective and calm something he knew his lieutenant was no good at and it showed. Beside him was...himself twitching and fumbling. Looking at every direction possible.

_'Looking for an escape is impossible' _he thought, although Rangiku was good at running away and with her new height she could do that much faster.

"Now-" came Ukitakes calm but serious tone of voice. He looked straight into their eyes.

"Mind if you explain what's going on?" Toshiro sighed, knowing they couldn't escape from this any longer.

"Ukitake. We somehow ended up in each others body, we don't know how or why this happened." Toshiro informed.

Ukitake's raised both his eyebrows, "Amazing, I didn't know Rangiku could talk so formally. How amazing indeed."

"Ukitake! We are talking about our situation not about taicho!" Rangiku exclaimed. Ukitake looked at the smaller figure.

"Amazing. Well, well now that you two have switched places why not have fun with the other?"

"What!" Rangiku shouted.

"Matsumoto! He's saying that we should somehow enjoy ourselves in our new bodies..." Toshiro smacked himself, this was going awfully wrong.

"Actually we should experiment this, it's not everyday something like this comes across." Ukitake thought aloud.

"No!" both said.

"Ukitake, you wished to speak to me?" a warm gentle voice arose.

"Ah, Unohano please, come in." said taicho sat herself next to Ukitake. Ukitake began explaining the situation while Unohano faintly smiled.

"Then it's decided we'll just have to experiment this matter."

"I object!" said Rangiku's slamming her male hand on the table.

"This isn't some sort of court Matsumoto."

Unohana simply smiled, "This isn't up for discussion, do I make myself clear Matsumoto _taicho_." Rangiku's pint size body shivered.

"Y-yes Unohana taicho." Toshiro couldn't believe what he had been hearing, this was going to be a nightmare. Ukitake and Unohanna glanced at each other, each of them having a glint of amusement in their eyes. Toshiro and Rangiku however stared at each other and sighed.

"Let the experiments begin."

Ukitake meekly chuckled, "Come now, that sounds harsh." Toshiro huffed as he stood and stumbled.

"Damn height, still not acusstomed to it." Rangiku stood as well excusing herself and walking in front of her...taicho...or lieutenant.

"Matsumoto don't trip."

Toshiro growled, "Watch out for the door _taicho_."

"What door?" as Rangiku walked she was sent falling on her behind as the door was quickly opened.

"Ukitake taicho! There you are!"

"Kiyone I was suppose to say that!"

"Well you're slow!"

"Shut up!" Ukitake sweat dropped at the scene.

"Oi, do you know who you slammed into." Rangiku's voice hissed as her newly reiatsu flared.

"Eeep! Hitsugaya taicho! We didn't see you there! We're so sorry!"

"You think sorry is going to repair the damage you've done to my face! Look its bruised, my precious face! Oh wait, technically it's taicho's face..." Kiyone blinked several times before her head spun with confusion.

"Ne _taicho _don't act stupid in front other others!" Toshiro dragged his body and muttered an apology.

"Ugh...W-"

"It's alright, Toshiro is just...not himself so to say." Unohana simply nodded, hiding her smile as she drank her tea.

* * *

Ugh-oh, just what have the "evil" minds of Ukitake and Unohana thought up? Sorry for the late update and it just being a filler.


	9. Seduce?

"You want me to what!" Rangiku aka Toshiro screamed. Rangiku glanced at herself yelling and frowning...and yelling some more.

"It says our first...well your first task is to seduce the guys."

"I'm a guy!"

"Not with those boobs." Rangiku answered hiding her smile behind the note provided by Ukitake. Toshiro growled immensely angered.

"I'm going to kill someone."

"Preferably Ikkaku."

"Yes preferably, wait what? Why Ikkaku?" Rangiku jumped with her short body and clutched her snowy white hair.

"He always wants a drinking contest which he knows can't win! Besides that stuck up guy needs a lesson!"

"How did Ikkaku get involved in this?"

"I don't know actually..." Rangiku pondered, "I know because he's a stuck up person!"

Toshiro sighed, "This isn't going anywhere and I am not doing that!"

"You have to, it's an order or else the secret is out."

"That's blackmail!" Toshiro yelled even more frustrated.

"Is something off today?" a new found voice appeared. Toshiro and Rangiku quickly turned to see the person who've they've been speaking about.

"Ikkaku!" Toshiro smiled while Rangiku frowned.

"Hey Ran! Hitsugaya taicho. I thought you guys were off since I could've sworn seeing Hitsugaya taicho jump."

"Nonsense taicho would never do something childish." Toshiro confirmed.

"Hey Ikkaku do my boobs look big?" Rangiku eyes widen and slammed her taicho's head into the desk hiding her laughter.

Ikkaku face immediately grew red before stuttering, "W-w-what!" 

_'What's the deal with these things? They're heavy and bothersome. I don't see the big deal of turning red' _Toshiro's thoughts ran before turning toward Ikkaku.

"Ehh, Ran y-you know that your taicho i-is h-h-ere."

"Taicho said they're a nuisance." Toshiro said pouting, "are they really?" Ikkaku found everything so awkward but arousing.

"Well, I-i-i..." Rangiku lifted her head, _'Taicho you, you're so innocent. it's cute! I bet your thinking you have no clue why Ikkaku is red from head to toe.' _

"Answer Matsumoto's question so the woman can do her paperwork." Rangiku said her tone slightly failing in seriousness.

"But! Hitsugaya taicho are you not bothered by the fact that she is asking something inappropriate!"

"Not really, just answer." Ikkaku was going to escape when another male came in...Kenpachi. Rangiku's serious face she had on was crumbling as she knew what was next.

"Hey Kenpachi, do you think my boobs are a nuisance?" Kenpachi eyes widened before looking at Ikkaku for answers.

"I didn't do anything!" Yachiru popped out happily behind Kenpachi's back.

"Hey Ken-chan aren't you going to answer the question?"

"Well...I think that the lieutenant's boobs are something to be...admired."

"So I should get big boobs too?" Kenpachi facepalmed himself.

"No, that...well I mean. It...Ikkaku explain."

Ikkaku gaped, "No way!"

Toshiro went over to himself, "Why are they so hesitant?"

"Oh taicho, if only you knew. Hey how about you hug me like I do to you!"

"That annoying hug?"

"Hey it is a hug that is filled with a lieutenant's loyalty!" Toshiro gave a bored expression.

"Whatever. Ikkaku!" Ikkau turned to see Toshiro suffocating Rangiku or in Ikkau's eyes the captain.

"Taicho says this is annoying, do you think so too?" Ikkaku almost had a nosebleed. Toshiro let go of the dizzy Rangiku and smirked slightly.

"Well Ran...I think your boobs are..."

"Omg, are you hitting on Rangiku with Hitsugaya taicho here?" came another male voice. Ikkaku jumped before seeing Renji.

"Renji! An honest friend, are my boobs a nuisance?" Renji stumbled back. Rangiku made some signals when Toshiro looked her way. Something like _'Go close to them and hug them!_' or _'Make a pout face and look down on your boobs'_ Toshiro couldn't really decipher which was it.

Renji nervously laughed, "Ran, that is slightly...weird to ask at this time." Kenpachi mumbled how he should just leave now or laugh manically and then leave.

Toshiro inwardly sighed before yelling, "All you perverts leave my taicho's office!" Shocked at how serious and angry 'Rangiku's' voice was they scattered away.

"Taicho! Do you realize what you have done!"

"They were getting on my nerves." Rangiku sighed at how honest her taicho could be.

"You know this assignment, was a huge fail."

"Least I tried. They can't blackmail me now." Toshiro said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nice taicho just openly touch my boobs!"

"Wha?...Ah!" Toshiro uncrossed his arms and glared at himself laughing.

"Don't laugh! The others could hear and might question."

Rangiku frowned, "Taicho...you should laugh more. So...now it's my job!"

"You do that and I'll make sure to do twice the damage." his voice was menacing and Rangiku slightly cowered.

"I was joking!"

* * *

I have been gone for quite some time. To put things more bluntly. I was being lazy and didn't have any inspiration with writing down any of my stories. Just recently I opened up this story and decided to start to once again type. So this is pretty short, but I assure you that the next chapter will be longer. Hopefully all my fabulous readers haven't given up on this story!


End file.
